Antonio
Antonio (also known as Pizza Face) is a character who was once a famous pizza chef in New York City. One day, he transformed into a mutant pizza after tasting some mutagen and previously tossing pizza pies. He is voiced by John DiMaggio. Physical appearance As a human, he was an Italian pizza chef with a chef's hat. As a mutant, he is mutant blob of pizza with arms, a cheesy mouth, a large crust around him, eyes made of pepperoni, and has mushrooms, mozzarella, tomato sauce and sausages on him. History Early life Antonio was once a humbled, pizza chef and very famous. One day, while he was tossing pies into the air, he heard a strange noise outside. Outside, the Kraang Scout Ship was dropping canisters of mutagen (the event in the Mutation Situation), and one of them lands near Antonio's restaurant. Antonio arrives outside with a bat, thinking a thief was outside. He then discovered the canister of mutagen and opens it with delight and curiosity. Antonio had to know if this "secret ingredient from the Heavens" would make a delicious pizza topping. He then taste some mutagen, screams in horror, and drops it. He then transforms into a mutant pizza, thus turning him evil. He arrives back in his restaurant and brings several pizza pies to life to have them serve him. Season 2 In Pizza Face, the mutant Antonio has send several of his minions to brainwash the citizens of New York. Mikey tried to resist it, which was successful. His brothers and Splinter soon became brainwashed, too. He then learns Antonio's origin from one of the evil pizzas, and the evil pizza reveals he's brainwashing victims so he could wrap them up like calzones and he will be able to eat them alive. When he arrives at the restaurant and pretending he's brainwashed, he discovers the brainwashed victims cooking toppings and making giant calzones with him. Antonio sings, "Mushrooms, garlic, mozzarella too. Peppers, onions, mortadella. Yum-a yummy, yum-a yummy, yum-a, yum-a, yum-a, yooooooooooooooo!!! Humans taste so good inside a calzone, yes it's true. HEY!!" When one of his minions reveals three of the Turtles and Splinter, he spits a blast of cheese to cover up their faces. Mikey arrives to challenge him. When he calls him his nickname, Antonio says he likes the name Pizza Face; because he's got a pizza, but for the face. He laughs as he sends his brainwashed minions after Mikey. After he traps Mikey on the wall with some cheese, he prepares to eat April, who is in a giant calzone. When Mikey's stomach growls, Antonio was about to take a bite until he heard the growling. As Mikey eats his way out, Antonio becomes shocked to see this. When the Turtle charges at him, Antonio quickly grabs him and eats him. After saying it's a "spicy meat-a ball", Mikey bursts out of his body and devours him from the inside out. Now nothing more then a single slice, Pizza Face gives up to not get the rest of himself eaten. He then frees all of the victims back to their homes. He then attacks Mikey, who suddenly wakes up from his bedroom. As Mikey goes back to sleep, the events that happened seemed like a dream. However, hiding in one of the boxes, a familiar voice is heard, saying "A dream? I don't-a think so!" A sinister singing is heard as Pizza Face (still a single slice) reveals that he's real, foreshadowing his return. Trivia *The original Pizza Face (or Pizzaface) originated as an action figure in the classic collection. He was a mutant pizza chef, but he never appeared in the 1987 TV series. *He liked the name Mikey gave him. *While hiding in one of the boxes, he is possibly trying to regenerate himself and hoping to get revenge on Mikey. * The ooze is what turned him evil. He was never evil as a human. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Mutant food